Bête Noire
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: After the sacrifice when Bonnie attempts to separate Klaus's werewolf from him once more so that she can try her try her hand at killing him again the spell backfires turning the wolf into a separate entity inside of Klaus that happens to desire her. When she encounters it she comes to find that this is not necessarily a disadvantage. Post 2x22


**Title:** Bête Noire

**Rating: **M

**Genre:** AU/AH

**Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Klaus, mentions of Jeremy/Anna, Stefan/Elena, and past Jeremy/Bonnie

**Summary: **After the sacrifice when Bonnie attempts to separate Klaus's werewolf from him once more so that she can try her try her hand at killing him again the spell backfires turning the wolf into a separate entity inside of Klaus that happens to desire her. When she encounters it she comes to find that this is not necessarily a disadvantage. Post 2x22

**Klonnie Appreciation Week Theme:** Alternative Universe (Day V)

**Warnings:** Violence, Dub-con, Sexual Content, Non-Canon, etc.

_**Author's Note: So I am contributing a couple of stories to Klonnie week. This story occurs after the events of 2x22, but instead of being ghosts Anna and Vicki were brought back to life along with Jeremy. I am not really sure where this came from and well I feel like it will go over badly and I hate how it turned out so it might just be deleted it later. So according to the GemSelect the moonstone gemstone is powerful in the art of passion, with powers that can cause fervor and create sexual energy, often stoking arousal and provoking feelings of eroticism. That is something that you need to know for the sake of this. To be truthful this is not plot heavy just poorly rushed smut. So no editing here because I don't have time. Anyway as always feedback is appreciated. Thanks for reading! **_

**Bête Noire**

_I crave your mouth, your voice, your hair._

_Silent and starving, I prowl through the streets._

_Bread does not nourish me, dawn disrupts me, all day_

_I hunt for the liquid measure of your steps._

_I hunger for your sleek laugh,_

_your hands the color of a savage harvest,_

_hunger for the pale stones of your fingernails,_

_I want to eat your skin like a whole almond._

_I want to eat the sunbeam flaring in your lovely body,_

_the sovereign nose of your arrogant face,_

_I want to eat the fleeting shade of your lashes,_

_and I pace around hungry, sniffing the twilight,_

_hunting for you, for your hot heart,_

_like a puma in the barrens of Quitratue._

_**~Pablo Neruda**_

Bonnie Bennett placed the silver ring in her grip on her finger. The translucent stone in the middle reflected blue in the light. The moonstone had been destroyed the night of the ritual that had unbound Klaus's wolf, well at least in a sense. It had combusted into pieces and Bonnie had found one single shard. The stone now rested in the ring on her hand. It was inconspicuous. The only way that she could think of to keep it close to her without causing anyone to ask questions.

It had taken majority of the summer so far but she had found a spell that she could possibly use to separate Klaus from his wolf once more. It had been a month since Klaus had left Mystic Falls with Stefan Salvatore in tow. Bonnie had been prepared to leave the situation alone. She had done her part. Elena was still alive. While she had some sympathy for Stefan, it had been his choice to make the sacrifice. However, soon she had found that she needed the distraction.

She had found out that not only had she lost the powers of one hundred witches as a result of bringing Jeremy back from the dead, but she had brought back Vicki Donovan and Anna along with her. While Matt was ecstatic to have his sister back from the dead and Bonnie was happy for him at least, she was not fairing as well. Not soon after Anna's reanimation, Jeremy had left her. He had been nice about it. Sweet. He had told her that he had still wanted to be friends.

Like with most things she had put on a brave face. She had taken the news in stride because that was what everyone had expected of her. She had pushed her own feelings aside and had agreed to be his friend because everyone expected that as well. Now everyone in their group looked at her with pity if they looked at her at all, because everyone else were too busy worrying about themselves to even pay attention to Bonnie on most days. Bonnie was numb. And the spell was something to distract her from not being able to feel anything.

She figured that attempting to kill Klaus would be as good a thing to focus on as any. If she could separate his wolf from him once more at least he would be weaker. It would hinder him and his plans enough for Elena to get Stefan back at least. She no longer had as much power as before but she could try the spell that would kill him again. It was most definitely kill her this time around but would it matter. She was already alone. At least this way she would die protecting the people she cared about and she would be remembered. She could see her grams.

In truth she didn't want to die but she didn't want to think about her life as it was either. She felt empty. Unwanted. Stupid. Hollow. But those weren't really feelings, more like the state that she was in. She had lost everything now. Elena and Caroline claimed that she still had them but things already weren't the same. They already didn't speak. There was only silence. Silence, isolation, her powers, and the spell.

She wanted Klaus dead, not just for everyone else but for her as well. Everything she had lost up to this point had been his doing in some way. Either people taking actions due to his actions or trying to hinder his actions. She had not been the first or last life he had ruined. But even if he hadn't and she had no real reason to want him dead other than the fact that the world would be a better place without him, that would be enough.

He had taken people like her before. Twisted their minds and used their powers. Often she wondered how he had managed it. She thought about the deaths of the Martins. About Greta being so loyal to him and she wondered what it was. Perhaps she had felt something akin Bonnie's loyalty to her friends. She was willing to give up life and limb for them. She had lost her grams for them. She had died for Elena even if her heart stopping was only temporary. She was now still attempting to kill Klaus so that Elena could have Stefan back. Was it worth it? In the end was she so different than Greta? Were her friends any more worthy of the sacrifice of a life than Klaus was?

She knew the answer but she lied to herself about it often. It was the only way that she could remain sane.

The spell was magic that she was unfamiliar with but she was certain that she could manage it. She had looked up properties of the moonstone because she had wanted to cover all of her basis and she had been surprised at what she had found. It was associated with love spells, sexuality, eroticism, and lust. Bonnie had no idea why it would have been used for the tampering down of Klaus's wolf but she supposed that it didn't matter.

The spell that she had found was not the same one that had been used before but it was similar enough that she was sure it would work and she would still be powerful enough to perform even without the help of the dead witches.

She had been over it a few times in her head. It was simple enough. The counter spell needed more supplies even, though it was just as uncomplicated.

Bonnie stood in the middle of the pentagram she had drawn on her attic floor with a piece of chalk. She was a little cold. While her shorts and tank top were fine for outside the attack was drafty and her feet were bare because for whatever reason the spell called for it. She decided to get it over with and then call Elena when it was done.

Holding out her arms Bonnie took a deep breath. She said the incantation and the candles that stood at each point of the pentagram lit at the wick. She watched as the ring began to glow before it settled.

It was done. Or rather it was supposed to be. Bonnie frowned as she felt her stomach clench. A need for Klaus came sudden and unbidden. She felt as if something was calling him to her. But then it was gone as if it never had been there. It hummed lightly under the surface but it almost seemed as if she was imagining it. She felt tired all of a sudden, as if she had been drained. Her power had depleted in way that it hadn't supposed to. Something was wrong.

Bonnie didn't bother with trying to figure out what had gone wrong so she could fix it. She would simply had to reverse the spell. She was weak but once she regained her strength she could perform the counter spell and then try again.

She decided that she would go to her grandmother's old house, collect the things that she would need for the counter spell and end whatever she had started before it got too messy.

**:::**

Niklaus Mikaelson had gotten it into his head that he needed to kill Bonnie Bennett. Or at least that was what he had told Stefan Salvatore before declaring that they had returned to Mystic Falls.

They were hidden in some rundown motel just outside of the town. Klaus had spent most of the months grilling Stefan about Bonnie because according to him Damon would use the witch to strong arm Stefan away from Klaus and have him return home. It had not happened as of yet and Stefan didn't expect it to.

Were Klaus not so focused on Bonnie, Stefan might've feared that he would discover that Elena was alive. But his mind had been centered on Bonnie for months, even more so that creating his hybrids. Today was worse however, something was off. Stefan watched as Klaus paced the length of the hotel room.

He seemed agitated, volatile. He was on edge. He kept muttering to himself. "She's done something to me," he kept saying, "I can feel it. I can feel her power. What has she done?" In the beginning his words had been angry and clear. But the sentences had become more disjointed and fragmented overtime.

He was tugging at his hair now. Ripping at his clothes. He looked like some sort of caged animal. Stefan had half a mind to run. "Klaus," Stefan said carefully, "Maybe you should calm down. I mean as powerful as you are I don't see how Bonnie could be a threat to you. She's powerful sure but she's a novice."

"She isn't a threat," Klaus spat, as he turned on him, "She's something….something else. I should've killed her when I had the chance. Now I can't think of anything else."

"But killing her?" Stefan asked, carefully. He didn't want Bonnie to die. He had enough blood on his hands and he owed her a lot which was why he had spent the whole summer thus far attempting to talk Klaus down whenever he mentioned her. But he had never been like this.

"No," Klaus shook his head frantically, "No. No. That's the problem." He ripped off his jacket and threw it on the floor and began to claw at his shirt. "I can't kill her," he muttered, "I need..." He snarled and Stefan took a step back as his eyes began to yellow. "Eyes. Smile. Hair. Face. Scent," he chanted, "Taste. Yes…I need to find out the taste. I forget the scent. I need the scent. Just once I need…"

Stefan frowned. He had no idea what Klaus was saying. "Klaus," Stefan repeated, "You need to calm down."

His words seemed to have an adverse effect and Stefan watched as his nails elongated in a way he had never seen before. His fangs descended and he turned on Stefan.

Klaus blinked at Stefan. He seemed so far away. He was speaking but it seemed as if it was through a cloud. Klaus couldn't understand. His thoughts and mind were centered on the witch. He had been thinking about her off and on for some time but nothing like this. This was not natural. Not voluntary. He could feel her magic, her power, calling him to her. His those had gone from a distant slightly hateful interest with a hint of veiled lust to a consuming desire. A need to hunt down. To take. To fuck.

The logical part of his brain knew that it was impossible. That her loyalty and their past of trying to kill each other would make it impossible. But it was if his brain seemed to be splitting in half. He was losing control and something else was taking over his mind and his body. Something primal. Something unbothered by logic or restraint. The wolf.

He clung to his control but it was slipping. He wanted to kill. He wanted hunt. He wanted fuck. Those were the only thoughts that were beginning to make sense. His last conscious thought was that he didn't want to hurt Stefan and so he tore out of the hotel room.

As he left the room he ran into a woman in the hall. Blindly he slammed her against the wall and sunk his fangs into her neck. He ignored her screams as he brutally slaughtered her, nearly draining her before snapping her neck. He watched detached as her body fell to the ground. He would kill again before he found the witch. He needed to sate his thirst for blood before he reached her because when he did he would need to satisfy a hunger of a different sort.

**:::**

As Bonnie walked into her room she hesitated. Setting down the bag in her hands she frowned. She had only been at her grandmother's old house long enough to find the things that she would need for the counter spell and that had not been long but something seemed off. She turned on the lights and froze as she looked around her. There were scratches all over her walls and things strewn all over the floor.

She could feel who it was before she realized that the shower was running in her bathroom. Whatever after effects the spell had had made her aware of him even if she didn't know how he had gotten into her home without being invited in.

Her frown turned into a scowl as she looked at the pile of tattered and blooded clothes that weren't hers on her floor. Her first instinct was to run but where the hell could she go that he couldn't follow? Where could she go period? She didn't want to endanger anyone else and he still didn't know that Elena was alive and she wanted to keep it that way.

She looked around her room for a blunt object or something that she could turn into a stake. Anything that could be used to defend herself until her powers were replenished. The spell had taken more out of her than she had initially thought. She didn't know how long it would take since she no longer had the added assistance of dead witches.

Before she could find anything to grab she heard the sound of the shower cut off. She was sure what she expected to see when the door opened but it wasn't a very nude Klaus. She took a step backward as she met his eyes. His eyes were completely consumed in yellow. His hair was messy and bristled. His fangs were dropped and his nails had lengthened to what looked like claws. Bonnie frowned, he seemed to be somewhere in between vampire and wolf.

She had wanted to separate him from his wolf and perhaps she had in a way. Not the way that she wanted to obviously but something had occurred. Bonnie tried to hide her fear as she spoke. "How did you get in here?" she demanded, "I didn't invite you in."

He blinked a few times. It was clear that he understood her at least. She watched as he scowled. He made a snarling and then tugged at his hair. She wasn't sure whether or not he was angry at her or something else. Then something hit her. "Can you not speak?" She asked. A nod and then a shake of the head. "Which is it?" Bonnie asked becoming irritated.

He growled louder and his hands clenched into fists. He scratched at his face and Bonnie winced even as the wounds began to heal. After a moment he forced out a word. "Wo-olf," he spat his voice labored, he gestured toward himself, "Wolf."

Bonnie was puzzled until she remembered her question. "You got in without being invited because of your wolf?" She asked. A nod. "And you chose to show because?" She was trying to appear calm, snarky. But her mind was racing a mile a minute.

"Me," he tried, sounding angry at being made to speak, to explain himself, "Kill. Before. Here." A frown and another growl. "Blood…unclean. No…scare…witch."

Bonnie wasn't sure whether she wanted to laugh or cry. If he was trying not to scare her he was doing a terrible job. He had been killing so it was possible that he was there to kill her. However, there was not that lethal undercurrent in his gaze that had been there on their few encounters with each other. There was something else. Something unsettling that she couldn't place. He had failed and she was scared. Although, she was feeling something besides fear, something like anticipation and something else she didn't want to think about. "Whatever. I don't care. Leave," she demanded. A shake of the head. Bonnie knew that he would not leave but it was worth a try. "If you won't leave then tell me what you want?" She tried.

But a part of her knew. She could feel it. The properties of the stone were clear and she could see something odd in the way that he was looking out her.

He growled as he tried to speak once more and soon the growls gave way to what seemed like whimpers. Bonnie waited and in the silence she looked for an escape.

"Bon-nie," he choked out after a moment, his eyes imploring.

"What?" Bonnie asked jumping slightly. She was an idiot. Dabbling in magic that she had never used before and trying to accomplish something that was probably impossible.

He shook his head and his body shook. She took another step back. "No," he said, and then there was a pause, "You. Here…for….you. Want. You."

Bonnie sighed. So she had been right. Suddenly using spells that she knew nothing about as distractions sounded more stupid than anything else. Bonnie decided on impulse to make a run for it.

However, Klaus read her fear. He could smell it. Taste it. It wasn't what he wanted. He was a hunter and she was his prey but his aim was not to destroy. Not this time. The vampire had simultaneous desire and revulsion but the wolf had no such qualms. The wolf knew only lust. Need. Desire. That was why when she ran, he chased.

In a moment he had her pinned against her bedroom wall. "Please don't hurt me," Bonnie begged as hands wrapped around her throat.

His gripped loosened. "No," he sighed, and growled before forced the words out, "No. Hurt."

Bonnie nodded though she didn't entirely believe him. She wanted to cry. To curse herself. To curse him. But that wouldn't help her. Not now. She studied his new form. He didn't even seem like Klaus. He was looking at her with so much desire and longing that he terrified her. But there was a draw there, a curiosity that she could not explain. Either way she had done this and she would have to accept the consequences.

Bonnie was brought out of her thoughts as he leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. His lips were warm and the heat from his body was almost comforting. She wanted to scream. This felt wrong. Not because it was Klaus. But because it was gentle. She didn't want gentleness. Not anymore. Jeremy had been gentle. Kind. Loving. Caring. Then he had left her. What was she thinking? She was going insane.

She pushed hard at his chest and shook her head. "Don't," she snapped. She was trapped. He was stronger than her. Faster. She would need to find a way to distract him so that she could run. So that she could get away. She could feel her powers creeping, growing beneath the surface but it wasn't enough.

He grabbed her and kissed her again. This time more forcefully. She pulled away just as quickly because that time she had liked. Since the summer started she had been angry and alone. She had been concentrating on the spell because it made her feel wanted and useful. But she had been unable to feel. She had pushed everything down. But she could feel so much in that moment. Anger. Terror. The desire for physical contact. The hardness of his mouth pressing against her own.

Klaus watched her closely. If she ran he would be prepared to chase. He would not force her but her down. There was something in her that the wolf sensed that wanted him. That wanted the chase. The cat and mouse game. The hunt. The prowl.

Bonnie swallowed as she looked at Klaus. A Klaus that was not Klaus. A Klaus that was more animal, more beast, than man or monster. She didn't like the feeling in her stomach. The clenching in her gut. Whatever was happening between them, whatever odd energy was pulsing in the air, she would have to put an end to it. She felt the weight of the ring on her finger and remembered the stone.

It was the remains of the moonstone. The aftereffects of the spell. It had to be. _Screw the counter spell_, she thought. She would just have to use her magic to destroy the ring. She would have to muster whatever power she could and hope that it was enough. She would burn or concentrate on it long enough for it to explode. Whatever it took.

Bonnie tried to slip the ring off her finger but Klaus caught her wrist. She didn't know how much he knew. About the ring or the spell. But she figured that he thought it was some kind of threat, something that she could use against him because a moment later he had taken it off her finger and thrown it across the room.

Bonnie moved to strike out at him but he grabbed her arm. "Stop," he said. She frowned as his eyes flashed blue a moment and a shadow of the Klaus she knew appeared. "This is what you want," he said, "I can feel it. You called me here witch. Now you can tell your friends that you fought the good fight. But we both know how this will end."

Whatever spell Bonnie had been under broke and she shook herself out of his grasp. He was right, she had called him here but it unintentional. It had been a mistake. But still something was telling her that it wouldn't have happened, that whatever had gone wrong would not have gone wrong if a part of her hadn't desired it. Still she wouldn't allow him to belittle her. "Fuck you," she yelled.

His eyes turned yellow once more and he whimpered. "S-sorry," he said, once again struggling to speak, "Not. Him. Now. Just. Wolf."

Bonnie's nose scrunched in confusion. She tried to puzzle through what his words meant. They stared at each other a long time and his yellow eyes seem to plead with her to comprehend what he was trying to say.

Bonnie thought and then it hit her. The wolf had taken over Klaus's consciousness. It thought that it would be preferable to the Klaus that she knew. The Klaus that she hated. If only it knew the thoughts she had had about the Klaus that she had hated. About the times she had wondered what he could offer that could make witches like Greta Martin so loyal to him even if it was in passing. She was sure that the girl had been sleeping with him and she had been curious. Not curious enough to act on anything or entertain any of her passing thoughts ever becoming a reality but curious enough to feel some guilt as she ran her eyes over his nude form.

But though Bonnie might have been suffering from some temporary insanity, she knew that she could not have him no matter what form he was in. The problem was that admitting that she could not have him was close to admitting that she wanted him, at least in some sense. She shook her head. She had to end this before she did something even more dumb than her other actions as of late.

Still when he kissed her again she didn't pull away. She allowed it. She returned it. He looked down at her, his expression surprised when he pulled back. A thought occurred to her. She was not as helpless as she had originally thought.

She may not have been an expert but there was one thing that she knew about wolves. Wolves were carnivorous. They desired flesh. The sight of it. The smell of it. The taste of it. And he in this carnation at least desired her. She could use her body as a distraction.

She took a few steps forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. She stood on her toes and pressed her lips against his. "I like it when you kiss me," she said, "I don't want to but I do. I like the wolf. I like the way you look at me. No one's ever looked at me like that before."

It would have been easier were she being dishonest. But she wasn't and as he stared at her unabashedly she thought that he knew. But perhaps that would work out in her favor.

She had read somewhere once that in the original telling of Little Red Riding Hood the girl had climbed naked into the bed with the wolf in order to distract him so that she could escape him. Bonnie hoped that it would not come to that as she reached out and ran a hand down his chest. "As much as this side of you scares me," she whispered, "I've thought about you before…wondered what it would be like…"

She placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him until he was sitting on the edge of her bed. All she would have to do was get him to allow her to kiss him. That was would not be a hard feat. Then she would take advantage of his distracted state and incapacitate him with her powers. She had done so before once with Jeremy and she could feel her powers growing under the surface. She would just have to buy herself a little more time.

The problem was that she liked him touching her. She liked the way that he looked at her. She liked being able to feel after months of being empty. She didn't know if she would be strong enough to stop what she stared once she did but she knew that she had to try.

She climbed into his lap, her legs straddling his waist. "I wondered what had been so special about you that Greta would leave her family and abandon everything," she said, "That she would be willing to die." A part of her was telling the truth and that scared her. But her actions were a means to and end and she would have to keep thinking of them that way. "I thought you were evil yes….I still do think that," she told him, knowing that even if he was having trouble speaking that he could understand her words, "But there was something…intriguing about you. About the darkness and the arrogance and the power." She leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Something _sexy_."

His eyes closed a moment and he sighed. When she moved to kiss him, however, he pulled back a little. He frowned as and yellowed eyes narrow. The wolf wanted her, but the other side of him was not as dormant as Bonnie had initially thought. He looked at her with something akin to suspicion. "No," he forced out through clenched teeth, "You…hate…Klaus. No….trust. Trap."

She would have to take things further. At this rate if she tried to enact her plan he would push her away at the first sign of her powers coming to the surface. He could feel it she knew, perhaps more than other vampires she had encountered before given his powers. She leaned forward pressed her lips to his. She told herself that she didn't enjoy it, that she was doing this out of necessity and survival as her tongue swiped over his lips and his mouth opened beneath her. She kissed him slowly her tongue moving languidly against his own. "No traps," she whispered, pulling back slightly and nipping at his ear, "I want you."

I was not a lie. Not entirely. She wrapped her arms around his neck running her fingers through his hair. Klaus made a contented sound low in his throat. It was strange and she felt as she were petting a dog but the aim was to calm. Soothe him so that she could incapacitate him. It should have been harder for her to be near him, this close, this physical, and this vulnerable even with her end aim. But whatever had gone wrong with the spell and the properties of the stone were making her vulnerable to him. Even without that it was easier to touch him when he was like this. She could disassociate him from the Klaus she knew. The one that had been trying to kill her and her friend's only months before. He was less human and at the same curiously more fascinating, more desirable.

He gripped her hips, his elongated nails biting into her flesh slightly. She hissed at the minor pain and his yellow eyes met hers. He blinked rapidly and scowled. She wasn't afraid of the expression because she recognized it as frustration at trying to form words in the state that he was in. "Okay?" He forced out. She nodded and seemed to take that as permission to rip the shirt from her back in on swift motion.

Before Bonnie could react her leaned down and licked her skin from the valley between her bare breasts up to her neck. A moment later her was palming her breast, his touch careful but rough. She had been touched before. She was not a virgin. But this was not the gentle fumbling of Jeremy. He wasn't treating her at if she were something breakable, fragile. In spite of herself she liked it.

Her breath hitched as his tongue ran over her nipple. "Klaus?" she whispered. He pulled away from her reluctantly his expression one of exasperation and his eyes expectant. She could feel his hardness pressing up against her. His pupils were so dilated that the yellow was almost consumed in black. He was gone. Dazed. She could tell that his mind was on nothing else but her and his want for her. If she was going to incapacitate him then this would be the time. But now a part of her wanted something else. "What are you thinking?"

Klaus growled. He wasn't thinking. Not really. Everything was disjointed. There was nothing but lust, hunger, and Bonnie. Her scent, honey, vanilla, and slowly it was mixing with the smell of her arousal. The sweet taste of her mouth and the salty taste of her skin. The green of her eyes, her beauty. The need for her was palpable. Consuming. But he could not voice it. It was hard to form words. To speak. To stay in touch with the vampire side of himself now that he was more wolf. "You," he forced himself to say. He knew that she probably wanted more than that but he implored her to understand.

She understood and his desire for her fueled her own that she had not wanted to admit was building. She had never been wanted like this. With such an animal needed and a single-mindedness. In fact the one person that had desired her for her and that had not been trying to use her or had any ulterior motives had left her. Now there was no one. She had spent majority of her summer in solitude because Elena had been chasing after Stefan and Caroline had been volleying between sleeping with Tyler and chasing after Matt.

Would it really matter if she allowed this to happen? They had already gone too far. There was already no going back no matter what happened at that point. Would anyone ever even find out? Not if she never told them. Like most of the things and events in her life including her thoughts and feelings she could push it down and keep it hidden and no one would know the difference. She could still destroy the ring and keep hating Klaus when this was over. If they found out later then she could blame Klaus. She could blame the ring. She could blame the spell. Whatever it took to deny responsibility. That was what everyone else around her did. Blame everyone else for their failings. Why couldn't she? She just wanted to feel something. To feel wanted. To do something reckless and uninhibited. This wasn't even Klaus not really. She could give herself to him and this state and no one would know.

She pulled his hair until his head titled back and she kissed him roughly. "That was the right answer," she whispered against his lips as she pulled away. She wrapped her legs more firmly around his waist, slowly grinding her hips against him.

Klaus let out a growl of approval. He inhaled deeply, taking in her scent. He wrapped his arm around her sliding his fingers slowly up her spine. He listened to the rapid pounding of her pulse and noted the goose bumps that rose on the surface of her skin. His senses were in overdrive and every little slight reaction she had to his touch. He picked her up and carried her over to the far wall pressing her roughly against it. Bonnie gasped as he ripped her shorts from her hips and her panties soon followed. Throwing the torn material carelessly to the side.

Bonnie didn't want to make love with him. She had had that. It had been a lie in part and even if it hadn't this was not someone she loved. This was Klaus. She didn't need it to be sensual or sweet. Delicate or tender. She wanted something else from him. Something rough and raw. She wanted what he seemed to want if the thirst in his gaze was any indication.

Klaus seemed to know, or perhaps it was the wolf. That could read her. That could sense the animal on the inside that mirrored her own without her saying a word. It was something visceral and instinctive. Bonnie was prepared when he smashed his mouth against hers, his kiss hard and bruising.

He picked her up and slammed her into the wall, and pushed himself inside of her. Gripping her thighs forcefully, he held her weight so she didn't have to. He felt like howling as Bonnie moaned low and deep. She did not need him to be careful. Did not need him tamed. He was a wolf. A predator. A hunter and she was willing to be his pray.

The rational side of his mind was still active and he knew what it meant for her to let go this way. She was stubborn and rigid and loyal and guarded. This would likely never happen again. So he planned to take full advantage of it while it lasted.

He thrust hardly in and out of her over and over again, his mouth never leaving hers. Their kisses were sloppy. Hot. Open mouthed and wet. Her moans were echoing through the room in between the coupling of their mouths and her gasps for air. Everything about her only seemed to feed his growing appetite.

Bonnie clutched him firmly, her nails dragging scratches across his back and chest. Klaus was unbothered as the blood trickled from the wounds before they healed themselves. She wouldn't have cared even if he had. She wanted him to feel pain as much as she wanted him to fuck her. Her screams only grew louder the closer she came to release. Her mind was all over the place, her thoughts muddled. She was feeling feelings that she never knew that she had. She didn't understand it. She felt right and wrong all at once.

Klaus grasped her hips his nails digging into her skin causing her to cry out. But she didn't' want him to stop as he and moved inside of her harder, faster. The kissing stopped in favor of panting and heavy breathing. He felt himself getting closer as well, their rough and unsteady movements making it harder for him to last. As she felt herself drawing close she clung to him as he buried his face in her neck, moving her hips with his as he continuously increased his speed.

Her body began to tremble, her grip on his shoulders unbelievably hard, as her nails dug angrily into this skin. She could only feel his breath on her neck, the cold wall against her back and the coming explosion. As she grew closer to the brink Bonnie allowed herself to succumb to the sensation, her grip loosening as she rested herself on him. He wrapped his arms around her and she felt simultaneous sense of loss and relief that his fingers were no longer digging into her hips. He embraced her tightly, pulling her closer to him, their bodies slid against each other, their skin slicked with sweat and their muscles tense.

Her stomach clenched, and her hold on him tightened, as she came. Her screams were almost like howls in the night his beast seeming to possess her as well as he pushed her over her the edge. She begged him not to stop and were he in his right mind he might have gotten more satisfaction from it. Bonnie remained attached to him, even as he continued to thrust hard and deep until he found his own release.

When it was over she went rigid a moment and he stayed still as her body began to relax slowly but surely. As her mind began to clear she thought to herself. "What now?" She hadn't realized that she had said the words allowed until his eyes met hers and he answered her.

"You," he stated inelegantly, "Mine. Now."

Bonnie blinked at him and she began to feel uncomfortable. Her body began to ache in places that had seemed unimportant moments ago. She didn't think it would do well to refute his claim on her and so she simply nodded her head and made another request. "Can you put me down?"

Klaus nodded jerkily. He sat down, still inside of her, and leaned them both against the wall. Her arms still wrapped securely around him, her face rested in his neck. After what felt like forever Klaus slowly pulled out of her.

Bonnie closed her eyes and bit her lip. Klaus kept his arms around her, holding her body tightly to his as they sat there. Bonnie swallowed, her mind racing with too many thoughts, none of which she wanted to dwell over. It was now or never. "Will you kiss me?"

Klaus complied easily and Bonnie allowed herself to be kissed. He loosened his grip on her and his hands reached up to grab her hair. That was when she allowed her powers to surface and envelop him. She pulled back and pushed him away gently and watched as he fell backward, unconscious onto her bedroom floor.

Bonnie stood slowly and carefully on shaky legs, using the wall for support. She reached down and picked up the ring that Klaus had taken from her off the floor. She would destroy, make sure that he returned to his true form, and then find somewhere to hide until he woke up. She was sure that once he did he would be pissed and she wanted to be long gone before then.

**:::**

Klaus's eyes opened and he frowned as he looked around him. It took him a few moments to remember where he was and what had happened. He felt normal. Like himself again. He looked down at his hands and found that claws had receded. He stood slowly and walked into the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and found that his appearance had returned to normal as well. Whatever the witch had done, she had reversed it. But since he was in the witch's house, in her bedroom he knew that what had occurred had actually happened.

He didn't remember much. Didn't remember how he had found her. He vaguely remembered the people he had killed en route. He remembered leaving a confused Stefan behind. He remembered confronting the witch. Remembered that for whatever reason she had let him fuck her even in the state that he was in.

Leaving her room he wondered this house ending up in her father's room. He stole some clothing to wear before he walked downstairs. He could hear no sound. No sign of life. The witch was gone. She probably hoped that he would leave before she returned but he would not let her off so easily. He wanted an explanation. He would wait for her to return and he would get one.

The issue was an explanation was not all he wanted. The wolf and he were integrated now but the wolf's desires were not gone, he could simply better control them. In truth he had desired the witch before, but not like this. He had never desired like this and perhaps he had been because his wolf had laid dormant in him for so long. It was worse now. Now that he had tasted her. Now that he had been inside of her. Now that the wolf had claimed ownership. It had been easier when he simply wanted to screw her and kill her afterward, if ever given the chance.

He broke out of his thoughts as he heard the front door open. He listened carefully. There was erratic breathing, a pulsing heartbeat, and a scent that he was now familiar with. He listened as she hesitated before walking inside and shutting the door behind her.

He walked toward the sounds of her movement and stopped once he reached her. She was wearing a yellow sundress, it was an odd contrast to the scratches and bruises that still covered her skin from their coupling. She looked at him warily a skittish ball of nerves. She frowned at the sight of him wearing her father's clothes and cursed herself for not staying gone long enough. Even though it didn't seem to matter as he had open access to her house it seemed. "Why are you still here?" She asked.

"What I would like to know," he stated, "Was why I can in the first place."

She frowned and took a step backward. "It was a spell," she sighed, "I fixed it. It was a mistake. It won't happen again."

She looked tired. There were dark circles under her eyes. He almost felt sorry for her. "What exactly was your aim, Miss Bennett?" His tone left no room for argument. She could not kill him, not anymore and so she would be forced to answer.

"I was trying to renew the curse of your wolf," Bonnie admitted reluctantly, "So that I could weaken you at least and hopefully kill you." Bonnie watched as he nodded but he didn't look particularly upset. She was confused by his behavior, by her own.

"That makes sense," he stated, and then, "Where did fucking me fit into your grand scheme?"

Bonnie cringed. "I hadn't planned that," she frowned, "It didn't mean anything. Look if you're going to kill me or subject me to your wrath or whatever can you do it already. I'm tired and I've had a shitty few days so death would probably be a relief."

He rolled his eyes. "Your very dramatic," he commented, "If I wanted to kill you then you would be dead already." His allowed his fangs to descend and she stepped back again. He ignored her fear and bit into his own wrist. He offered it to her, his face returning to normal. "You are little banged up," he said, "I would apologize but I had very little control over the situation and so this is the best that I can do."

Bonnie crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm fine," she muttered, looking down. And she was and as embarrassed as the revelation made her, the ache in her body was not entirely unpleasant to her.

"You didn't mind the pain then," he said, as his wound healed, "Actually if I recall correctly you seemed to like it. You're much darker than I thought you were. I'm pleased."

Bonnie's cheeks reddened but she managed to look up and glare at him. "Get out," she said. She wasn't surprised when he stood his ground. Sighing she closed her eyes. "If you don't want to kill me then what do you want?" She asked, "Revenge or something?"

Klaus almost laughed. As far acts against him went he had been subjected to much worse than wild animal sex. "No," he said, "Or perhaps you might consider it that but that isn't want it is. I want to fuck you. Or I should say that I want to keep fucking you. I was telling the truth before. You're mine now. The wolf has claimed you."

"I don't care," Bonnie said. She had been at her grams for hours before returning home. While she didn't regret what had happened, although she wished that she could, she wasn't asking for a repeat performance, although a part of her wanted it.

Klaus walked up to her and bent down until they were eye level. "You will," he assured her, "I don't give up easily and I'm not a fun man to deal with when I don't get what I want." His eyes drifted down to her lips and he leaned in, stopping just short of kissing her. She looked very close to closing the gap between them. "You're not as immune to be as you might think," he said, "I'll give you some time to think things through and weigh your options." He stood upright and grinned down at her. "I'll be in touch," he said as he walked around her.

Bonnie swallowed. As the door shut behind him, her eyes closed. He would be back and she wasn't one hundred percent sure that she would turn him away when the time came.

_**End Notes: Ugh so that is it. I feel like this was slightly rushed and I didn't know how to end it because I was so unhappy with it but I hope you all got some kind pleasure out of reading this. Thanks for reading. Happy Klonnie Week! **_


End file.
